Shadow Regions
by Cuteandgirly
Summary: Giratina has created an army of shadow Pokemon. Rayquaza is the only one who knows. In order to fight back, he must find the twelve legendary beasts from a mysterious new region called Unova. Only they can aid him in an epic battle that will decide the fate of the regions. Fantasy swearing, blood and gore, violence.
1. Prologue&Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Long ago, Giratina was the king of the Pokemon. He was a cruel leader, no one dared to oppose him. He was harsh and evil. His actions caused many Pokemon to die, many went extinct. The Pokemon under his rule cried out to Arceus, pleading release from the terrible tyrant. Then, one day, their prayers were answered. Arceus banished Giratina to the Distortion World, posting Dialga, Palkea, and himself as guards at the only portal Giratina could move through; assuring that the horrendous beast could never return to terrorize our world again.

**Chapter 1**

**{Release of the Shadows}**

I am Rayquaza. Long ago I went to sleep for a thousand years. One day Grouden and Kyogre awakened and began to quarrel. I might've slept through it if a pesky trainer hadn't climbed my tower and woke me. I was sick of Groudon and Kyogre's quarreling, so instead of stopping the fight honorably, I simply flew down and roared at them to shut up. It worked. Unfortunately, when I returned to the Sky Pillar, many trainers had seen me and realized the legends were true. And so I got a lot of visitors, some wishing for a souvenir, others trying to catch me. It was then that I snapped.

I was acquainted with the legendary Giratina. Being a legend myself, I was alive during his rule. I was even one of his right-hand mon. When he had been banished to the Distortion World, he had left me and a few others with the knowledge of how to find him.

I opened a portal to the Distortion World and flew to the throne room of Giratina. Lowering my eyes, I bent my snake-like body to bend into a bow before the mighty creature.

"Rayquaza," Giratina's voice was cool and flowing as it echoed through the room. "It has been quite a long time."

"Indeed." I replied, looking up into his cruel eyes.

"I have a dilemma." I said. "I was simply minding my own business, in the Sky Pillar, when humans begin to pour in and disturb my slumber."

"That sounds quite unruly." Giratina frowned, though he seemed more annoyed that he had been disturbed by me than me being disturbed by the humans."But what do you want me to do about it?"

I swallowed.

"I was wondering if you had any way of getting rid of the humans."  
Giratina's face formed a great grin, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Rayquaza, Rayquaza. I have much more than just a way of getting rid of the humans that bother you. I have a way of ridding them all!"

Giratina chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I was curious, and had no resentment at the idea of being rid of the foul creatures.

Giratina stepped towards me, still smiling.

"These thousands of years I've been trapped in the Distortion World, I have succeeded in putting together a little vengeance group. At first I had planned on using it to attack Arceus, but pitiful humans would be a start."  
"An army?" I asked, "What sort?"  
"Do you remember Darkrai?" Giratina asked.

"Yes," I answered. Darkrai had been Giratina's most trusted adviser during his rule.

Giratina made a motion with one of his claws, and Darkrai emerged from another room. But there was one thing wrong; he was completely black.

"What about Entei? Remember him?" Giratina's eyes twinkled with dark amusement.

"Yes," My voice cracked. Never before had I felt so afraid in Giratina's presence as a completely black Entei emerged and stood by the other side of Giratina.  
"I tell you Rayquaza," He said, "as you have been snoozing on top of the Sky Pillar, I have been forming an army of our old friends. But not all of them wanted to remain with us after Arceus' anger. So I discovered a solution. A solution that could only be found here in the Distortion World. I have taken their souls and independence and replaced them with my own."

My eyes widened with terror.

"But Giratina," I choked out, "that's like possessing them!"

"Oh dear Rayquaza," Giratina's laugh echoed through my head. "It's not like possessing them. It _is_ possessing them."

Giratina had become the devil.

I backed away, but he moved towards me.

"Arceus may have banished me from your world, but he didn't banish them. I have many, many shadow Pokemon of great strength that will do whatever I tell them to. By the time I'm done with the humans' world, even the great Mewtwo will cower before me."

I fled. Flying as quickly as I could through the corridors of Giratina's palace, avoiding hoards of shadow Pokemon at every turn, I tried to escape.

He wanted me a shadow. All I wanted was to get home.

Shadow Pokemon closing in behind me, I had to be swift if I was to get out. Opening a portal back to my pillar, I slipped through just as I felt a scraping claw swipe my back. A horrible screech was cut off as the portal closed. Turning my head to look behind me, I saw a bloody, black, severed arm lying on the ground.

Now I knew what would happen if I didn't get through a portal fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**{An Answered Prayer}**

I lay in my pillar, trembling.

The things Giratina had said, what I had seen, and what I knew he was capable of- those had worn me down to sheer terror.

Giratina was powerful. Although I had been his ally at one point, I knew he would not have shared his plans with me unless he was ready to attack this world.

"Arceus," I prayed, "please, please stop him. You can't let him take this world again. Not by force. Not with this new found power."

A small tear rolled down my great green cheek.

I felt warmth.

"Arceus?" I opened my eyes, but I had to shield them with my claw. The great white Figure stepped down stairs made of light, before touching down next to me.

"Rayquaza,"

Peace flooded through me as I heard His mighty voice quake even the pillar I lay on.

"I have heard your plea." He stated, holy eyes gazing into my own.

"Giratina can be stopped," He admitted, "but a supernatural war could cause more destruction than it would spare. He would have to be defeated by a mortal."

Legendary Pokemon are mortal, they simply have lifespans so great that it seems they could never die. They also cannot reproduce with any other being, but they were brought to life by some miraculous power.

"But," I replied to Arceus, "who can stand before his army? They are made up of many, and of the strong."

Arceus brought His face closer to mine.

"Then you shall have help."

"There is a faraway land, unknown to Pokemon here." Arceus moved to one side of the pillar. He stretched his neck, looking in a north-westerly direction.

"It is called Unova. In this region, you will find twelve legendary beasts." He looked back at me.

"The Tao Trio: Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom." He took a step towards me.

"The Swords of Justice: Coballion, Virision, Terrakion, and Keldeo." He took another step towards me.

"The Forces of Nature: Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus." He knelt down beside me.

"And two others: Victini and Meloetta. Do you have them down?"

"I, I think so," I stammered.

"Repeat them to me." Arceus commanded.

He refused to let me go until I had the twelve Pokemon's names memorized forwards and backwards. Once I had them all down, He stood.

"Unova will be a new land to you. The Pokemon may act quite differently from you and those you know. But if you find these legendary creatures, you will lead them into battle against Giratina." Arceus seemed to space out for a moment before looking at me again.

"Giratina has escaped the Distortion World. You must go."  
And He vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**{A Desperate Hope}**

Arceus' hooves pounded on the cold hard earth as he hurried to the main gateway between the Distortion world and His.

Reaching the portal, He saw the bodies of Dialga and Palkea lying on the ground.  
"What happened?" His voice hardened viewing the scene. Kicked up dirt and broken earth held the telltale signs of a struggle.

"Giratina," Palkea coughed, his lungs heaving painfully. "While you were gone, I thought I heard your voice calling for me. It was a trick."

Arceus gazed at the unmoving Dialga as Palkea spoke.

"When I returned, Giratina had him in his jaws. It was too difficult for him to guard the gate alone. I shouldn't have left him." Palkea bowed his head. Giratina would reek havoc and destroy the whole world if something wasn't done. Arceus gently put a hoof on Palkea's shoulder after he pointed that out.

"I've already prepared someone to help."

Palkea looked up at Arceus.

"If we couldn't stop him, there's no way some other Pokemon could." He said, eyes filled with worried confusion.

"It's not just some Pokemon." Arceus replied.

"It's Rayquaza."


	4. Note about upcoming chapters

Note about upcoming chapters:  
I am very busy in real life with school and various part-time jobs.  
However, I will do my best to get the next chapter in as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading.

-Author


End file.
